


Great Expectations

by synvamp



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But no!, Fluffy, IS CRACK, M/M, Silly, Something light and sweet and fun, dorks flirting, glorious crack, sounds like smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: Clover’s briefings are always a nice way to end the day… a confidence boost and a glorious view. What’s not to like? But Mr Military doesn’t seem quite his usual cocky self today. Seems like he could use a little R’n’R and Qrow is only too ready to help the man relax.I am thrilled to be bringing you this ridic nonsense for Fair Game Week 2020 - Day 1: Flirting
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839724
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	Great Expectations

\---xxx---

They were in the briefing room. They were always in the briefing room. Qrow was starting to feel like he lived in the damn place.

He let his eyes sweep over the shining metal surfaces. Blue lights and displays flashed, making his eyes twitch after a long day in the field. They hadn’t been part of the whole Atlas machine for very long and already Clover had everyone eating out of his hand. If he hadn’t had abs you could grate cheese on, Qrow might have been annoyed at the guy.

But he did… and he had pecs which always looked like they were about to burst out of his vest… and guns which Qrow absolutely knew could pin you to a wall for a good hour before any noticeable fatigue. _Hmmm…_

Daydreaming about Clover’s body was a good way to spend the time while the Ace Ops leader gave his motivational speeches. The speeches were good but they were aimed at the kids and, well… the daydreaming was all the motivation Qrow needed anyway. This speech was about down time… mental health? There was a lot of arm crossing and serious, concerned sort of looks so Qrow had gotten lost pretty early in the piece.

As Clover had started to wrap up, Qrow had noticed that there was a slight change in the man’s demeanour. It wasn’t just the crossed arms. He seemed preoccupied, his eyes flicking over the room with more than their usual intensity. The speech had also seemed a bit… passionate? Perhaps hinting that there was a personal note to it. It was intriguing.

_Maybe we’ve all been working a little too hard…_

Qrow had gotten into the habit of hanging back after the final pep talk to steal a few words alone with the Ace Op leader. It was a nice way to finish the day… he would say something cynical about whatever Clover had been orating on and he’d get a few extra lines of that Clover positivity all to himself. He hated to admit it but it did make him feel good… and the view was good too. Clover also seemed to enjoy it and he’d begun waiting for Qrow. Every day they spoke a little longer and Qrow found it just a little harder to tear himself away.

As Qrow approached for their evening ritual, he noted the tension in Clover’s shoulders. The way his fingers were clenched tight.

“Whatever helps take the edge off, huh?” Qrow asked, one eyebrow raised.

“It’s important that we keep morale up, we both know that things are only going to get harder from here on in.” Qrow was a little taken aback. Clover was ever the commanding officer but he was usually less formal when it was just the two of them.

“Yeah, I might need a little more guidance. I’m practically all edge these days,” Qrow grumbled. It was part joke and part admission but he hoped he could draw out a response. They were only colleagues but Clover’s friendly concern had opened a door between them. Qrow had to admit he was a little invested in Clover’s good mood these days.

And in his smile.

And in his deliciously dimpled ass.

Clover turned and looked at him properly; Qrow could see the tiny flicker of concern on his face before he smiled easily, “I’m sure we could find something.”

Qrow tried not to think about “something”. He hadn’t exactly picked the best time to give up drinking… but he knew from experience that there was no good time. Only now.

Or never.

“How about a spar?” Clover asked, his eyes twinkling. _That idea seemed to cheer him up._ Qrow thought about agreeing, just to get a few more minutes of that smile… but it had been a long day and he reluctantly decided that he probably didn’t have another two hours of action left in him.

“Where do you get your energy? We’ve been shredding grimm for hours…” he smiled, trying to convey that he was more than interested, just tired. 

“That was work! This is recreation,” Clover winked but the usual twinkle in his eyes was missing.

“Don’t you have any… hobbies?” Qrow asked hopefully. If there was something they could do together which Clover enjoyed… that would be a good distraction, for both of them.

_Surely the man has_ one _hobby that you can do sitting down?_

“Ahh…” Clover looked away, his cheeks taking a hint of colour.

“Hey, hey… that’s a face I haven’t seen before. Spill, Boy Scout.”

“Oh, no… it’s nothing.”

_Look at his face! It’s so cute…_ _I have to know what in the world he’s thinking about!_ “Come on! I haven’t got the best attention span you know. If you don’t keep me engaged I’ll get distracted and wander off.”

Clover laughed, “Oh… my hobbies are all… lame. You wouldn’t like them.”

“I don’t need to like them. I just need to like looking at your face while you tell me about them… which is red by the way.”

And it was. A line of pink had surged from his collar and settled on his cheeks in a way which was _so_ enticing. Qrow’s mind instantly went to the other things that might bring such a flush of colour to these usually so tightly controlled features…

“Well that’s embarrassing…” Clover scratched the back of his head and looked away.

_It’s adorable is what it is._

“I’ve seen worse,” Qrow grinned, “Come on, you have to tell me now. There’s been too much build up.”

Clover met his eyes briefly then looked away, “I like to role play…”

Qrow’s eyes widened, “Well o…kay… now _that_ is…”

“Dungeons and dragons! Oh my gods Qrow!” Clover coughed, laughing and choking all at once.

“ _Oh_.”

“Don’t look so disappointed!”

“I’m sorry… It’s just you meet a guy and he cuffs you in the first two minutes, it gets your expectations up,” Qrow shrugged, grinning.

And boy had it ever. Between the luck semblance, the winks, that _BODY_ and the handcuffs… Clover Ebi had made, and continued to make, a hell of an impression.

“You are never going to stop talking about that, are you?”

“I do love inappropriate stories…” Qrow gave the man a quirk of his expressive, dark brows.

“I was completely professional,” Clover insisted, a little too hard.

“You walked past the relic to wave your uh… horseshoe in my face,” Qrow laughed, not quite ready to admit that he still had the occasional dream about the view from down there.

Clover looked away, “Ah, you noticed that, huh?”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

_Understatement of the year._

“Well… uhh… I guess unless you want to come and raid a dungeon or two, I should let you go,” Clover turned away, his face still flushed.

Qrow watched him carefully. He knew there was something there between them… maybe just a little more time… he took a few steps which brought him abreast with Clover.

_I can’t leave him all pent up like this… and he’s blushing._

_I never knew how much I needed to know that he blushes…_

“So… tell me… you got some kind of pansexual bard half-elf, yeah?” Qrow teased.

“uhh… rogue. She’s an assassin, actually. And yes, ok she is gay but it kind of comes with the territory when you play with Marrow…” Clover coughed and fiddled with a display, avoiding meeting Qrow’s eyes.

“I’m just going to file that away,” Qrow laughed, “I never thought you’d be such a nerd!”

“Really? Have you met me?” Clover finally chuckled.

“So… what’s her name?” Qrow asked casually.

“Asha.”

“Cute. Shame she’s gay though.”

“Why?”

“Well, my pansexual bard half-elf won’t know what to do with her now, will he?”

It took Clover two full minutes to learn how to speak again. Qrow just waited, revelling in the astonishment which slowly turned to joy.

“He could try not to die. That would be a start…” Clover finally blustered.

“I think Jynx could manage that,” Qrow raised a saucy eyebrow.

“ _Jynx!?_ What the hell?” Clover laughed.

“Come on, you’ll love him. All his does is write love songs and start bar fights, real charmer.”

“No, I mean…” the green eyes fixed on him, wide with wonder.  
  


“You kids always think you invented everything,” Qrow tutted.

“Uh… so you really want to…?”

“I’d still prefer the handcuffs if I’m honest but I’ll take what I can get,” Qrow grinned, “Unless you have other plans?”

“Uhhh… no… just… wait a moment, ok?” Clover walked away then popped back a minute later.

“What was that about?”

The green eyes met his and Clover twirled a pair of cuffs on one finger in a familiar, cocky gesture, “Just in case,” he winked.

\---xxx---


End file.
